List of Nightdona/Florida 500 Winners
This article is a featured article. This is considered one of the best articles in the wiki. Here's all Nightdona (Florida since 2010) 500 winners in one list. List of Winners Nightdona 500 * 1940 - Jay Roper * 1946 - Blue Byron * 1947 - Ya Chun Fei * 1948 - Jay Roper * 1949 - Ricardo Albany * 1950 - Lee Weathers * 1951 - Kurt Shiftright * 1952 - Doc Hudson * 1953 - Doc Hudson * 1954 - Louise Nash * 1955 - Ya Chun Fei * 1956 - River Scott * 1957 - Junior Moon * 1958 - Randy Lawson * 1959 - Ya Chun Fei * 1960 - Lee Weathers * 1961 - Joe Allen Foyt * 1962 - Slide Powers * 1963 - Kraig Shiftright * 1964 - Morris Axler * 1965 - Joe Allen Foyt * 1966 - Kraig Shiftright * 1967 - Bobby Carsac * 1968 - Ronald Oaks * 1969 - Bobby Carsac * 1970 - Bobby Carsac * 1971 - The King * 1972 - Bobby Carsac * 1973 - The King * 1974 - Kraig Shiftright * 1975 - Ron Pitcar * 1976 - The King * 1977 - Alloy Wilson * 1978 - Don Chapcar * 1979 - Don Chapcar * 1980 - Don Chapcar * 1981 - Bill Shields * 1982 - Dale Earnhardt Sr * 1983 - Herbert Brown * 1984 - The King * 1985 - Don Chapcar * 1986 - Eugene Carbureski * 1987 - Cole Speedland * 1988 - Andrew Axler * 1989 - Murray Clutchburn * 1990 - Chick Hicks * 1991 - Dale Earnhardt Sr * 1992 - Thomas Tanrev * 1993 - Haul Inngas * 1994 - Chick Hicks * 1995 - Ruby Oaks * 1996 - The King * 1997 - Eugene Carbureski * 1998 - Brush Curber * 1999 - Eugene Carbureski * 2000 - Rusty Cornfuel * 2001 - The King * 2002 - Dale Earnhardt Jr * 2003 - Aiken Axler * 2004 - Aiken Axler * 2005 - Chick Hicks * 2006 - Lightning McQueen * 2007 - Cal Weathers * 2008 - Brick Yardley * 2009 - Lightning McQueen Florida 500 * 2010 - Lightning McQueen * 2011 - Bobby Swift * 2012 - Ernie Gearson * 2013 - Markus Krankzler * 2014 - Lightning McQueen * 2015 - Terry Kargas * 2016 - Dirkson D'Agostino * 2017 - Cruz Ramirez * 2018 - Danny Swervez * 2019 - Cruz Ramirez * 2020 - Cruz Ramirez Trivia * The King won the most times at six. * Bobby Carsac,Lightning McQueen and Don Chapcar won four times. * The most historic Nightdona/Florida 500s are 1954, 1956, 1984, 1990, 1995, 2001, 2012, 2015, 2017 and 2019, while some of the boring ones are 1988, 1989, 1955, 1991 and of course the really boring 1961 Nightdona 500. * Cruz Ramirez has now won 3 times. Category:Lists Category:Featured Articles Category:Featured Pages of 2019